The Upside
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: Stephanie tries to do something nice for Ranger but in the usual Plum way it doesn't turn out the way she planned. Stephanie and Morelli are in an off phase and Ranger needs her help once again. What will happen? Rating upped for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine but I'd love to keep Ranger to myself. Sorry, I'm kinda selfish that way.  
**

**Author's Note: Not sure if Joe's going to show up and no promises that he'll be a good guy. This is going to be primarily about Ranger and Stephanie building a relationship. I only have a few chapters written but not sure how frequently I'll update once those are posted.  
**

* * *

**Stephanie's POV  
**

I decided to surprise Ranger and do something nice for him. Ranger always did nice things for me and I wanted to return the favor. I went up to his apartment and set up candles in the entry, living room, dining room, bedroom and bathroom. I started to fill the tub with hot water and sprinkled rose petals on top of the water. I had set a bottle of lotion in a bowl of warm water so I could give him a massage later.

I was proud of myself, I had spoken to Ella about dinner and she was bringing some of Ranger's favorites. "Oh Stephanie, it looks so nice in here and it smells wonderful." She set dinner on the kitchen bar and set the flambé up and advised "The boys will call when he's on his way up and just light the flambé with this." She handed me one of those BIC lighters people use for their fireplace.

"Ok Ella. Thanks for your help. Ranger's been so stressed lately I want to help him relax."

The intercom buzzed a few minutes after Ella left and I heard Tank say "Ranger's on his way up."

I pushed the button and said "Thanks."

I walked into the kitchen and flicked my BIC lighting the flambé. I heard the front door open and suddenly there was a deluge from the sprinklers. I heard doors shut and lock as Ranger came into the kitchen grabbed me and pulled me down the stairs. Before I knew anything had happened we were standing outside of Rangeman with all the other guys and Ella.

"So Bombshell, do ya think this will help Ranger relax?" asked Lester with a chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.

Chapter 2

_Previously..._

_"So Bombshell, do ya think this will help Ranger relax?" asked Lester with a chuckle._

* * *

"It wasn't my fault. I lit the flambé like Ella said and the sprinklers went off" I replied.

Everyone was staring at me as Vince and Hector drove out of the garage. The sirens were getting closer, a few minutes later Stephanie heard Carl, Eddie and Big Dog laughing. "Holy shit Steph, you burned down Rangeman" Carl said.

"Man Ranger, your bravery can never be called into question. I can't believe you let her cook in your building" Eddie threw in.

Ranger sighed "Babe, please tell me why you decided to cook in my apartment."

I could feel the tears fill my eyes and I sniffed. Ranger pulled me into his arms as I began to sob. "I…I w…w…wanted to do s…something nice f…for you. I f…f…followed Ella's instructions exactly. I s…s…swear it wa…wasn't my f…fault." I continued to sob even harder as Ranger rubbed my back offering comfort.

The fire marshal came over and said "Ranger, it appears there was a malfunction in the sprinklers. There's no fire damage anywhere; it's all from the water. We had to turn the water off to the seventh floor. There are a couple of doors in your apartment that are shut and locked."

Ranger replied "My home office and closet automatically shut with a fire door and sprinklers aren't supposed to go off unless the heat gets to a certain temperature in those areas. I have my gun safe and classified files in those rooms. If the sprinkler system malfunctioned I hope they didn't go off in those rooms." Ranger turned to Tank and said "Get the sprinkler company out here first thing tomorrow to check the entire building. I want it fixed ASAP or there will be hell to pay."

I was still sobbing in Ranger's arms. I looked up into Ranger's eyes and tried to get my sobbing under control and said "I'm so sorry Ranger. I only wanted to do something nice for you and I ruined your apartment. I can't believe it went so wrong."

"Babe, I appreciate the effort. Are you ok?"

I gave a tremulous smile "Peachy keen."

Ranger gave me his sexy almost smile "I have to take care of some things here. I'll catch up with you later." He took off towards the building.

**Tank's POV**

Ranger has been a real bear lately. Steph went back to the cop; he must've screwed up again. I swear I don't understand how such a brilliant man who has women fall at his feet screws up with the one he falls in love with every chance he gets. Steph called and said she wanted to surprise Ranger and she had a plan to help him relax. I let the men know and we didn't tell Ranger when she went up to his apartment.

Ella called me and told me Steph's plan, only she would light candles and put rose petals in a bath for Ranger. The man is not the candles and rose petal type. I let her know Ranger was on his way up. I really hoped he'd be in a better mood tomorrow.

The next thing I knew the monitors shut off and the fire alarm went off. I saw the system indicate the sprinklers went off in Ranger's apartment. Shit, that means he won't be in a good mood tomorrow. I can't believe Steph started a fire in Ranger's apartment. I told Vince and Hector to head to the alternate monitoring site to keep the business running.

We stood outside while the fire and police department pulled up. Ranger was standing there with Steph when I heard Lester's smart mouth. I heard Steph reply then the cops started in. That poor little girl can't catch a break, she tries to do something nice and this happens. I watched her and could tell when she was gonna start to cry.

I watched Ranger pull her into his arms and comfort her. Thank Christ the fire marshal cleared it up that she didn't burn the building down. She's never gonna live it down. The damn Burg will be telling the story for weeks to come. At least the damn cop ain't here. I watched Ranger take off for the building and could see the tension in his posture.

"Steph, I'm sorry your surprise turned to shit. I don't understand why it happened" I said.

She sighed "Of course it did. I'm such a screw up; I can't even do something nice without causing chaos. It's no wonder he doesn't want a relationship with me."

I felt my eyebrows go up "Steph what do you mean he doesn't want a relationship with you?"

She looked up at me in surprise; she must not have meant to say it out loud. "He told me his life doesn't lend itself to relationships and he doesn't do stupid things like marriage and children."

I just shook my head as she continued "Can someone take me home?"

Lester replied "I got ya covered Beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I'm really horrible at responding to reviews. But I do want to thank everyone who took the time to read this story and follow/favorite it. I appreciate your reviews more than you know and let me know how I can improve the story or my writing.

I guess it wasn't completely clear in the previous chapters, but Stephanie didn't start a fire and there is no fire damage. When she lit the flambé she inadvertently set off the faulty sprinkler system when combined with all the candles she had lit in the apartment already.

This isn't one of my original chapters but I decided to add this before we get to Ranger's POV.

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

I climbed into Lester's SUV and he was in his driving zone, thank god. That means no conversation. It didn't take long to get to my apartment but my cell had begun to ring and I kept pushing ignore. I so didn't want to deal with the Burg busy bodies, including my mother. She always believed what everyone said, it usually wasn't my fault but she never believed me. Lester pulled into a spot next to the door and I muttered "Damn parking karma" under my breath but Les heard me anyway and chuckled.

He walked me up and searched my apartment for dead bodies, flowers, psychos and stalkers before allowing me inside. He kissed me on top of the head and said "Don't worry Beautiful; the boss isn't mad at you. He knows those sprinklers are to blame."

I sniffled and replied "Thanks Les" as he strolled out the door.

I played back my messages, all forty three. Most were from the Burg gossip mongers, six from my mother, two from grandma, and one each from Val, Sally, Lula, Connie and Mary Lou. I was surprised that my mother's messages didn't get more agitated as time went on. She expressed concern but that was it.

I called Mom back first and heard her pleasant voice "Plum residence."

"Hi Mom, it's me. I swear I didn't start a fire in Ranger's building and I'm not hurt" I began.

She surprised me by saying "Of course you didn't dear. Carlos called me and told me it was a faulty sprinkler system. Shirley called me as well. Eddie let her know to counteract the gossips."

"Umm… Carlos?" I asked. I mean Ranger wouldn't call my mother, would he?

"Well yes dear, your friend Ranger said I could call him Carlos. He wanted me to hear the truth so I wouldn't worry about you. He's such a sweet boy and handsome too" she said.

Have I entered the Twilight Zone or what? "Mom, I'm confused. When did Ranger call you?"

"He said he just spoke to the fire marshal and was advised he had a fault in the system. He made sure I knew there was no fire damage in the building at all because he already heard misinformation being spread around by some of the police and fire people on site. Carlos also said that the two of you would be able to come to dinner sometime this week. He needed to check his schedule."

More shock, what the heck was going on in the last twenty minutes? I'd have to talk to him but I needed to call people back and take a nap to forget this horrible day ever happened. "Well, ok mom, if it's ok I'm going to go now."

"Of course Stephanie. Let me know when you are bringing Carlos for dinner and what kind of foods he eats. I remember the last time he was here he didn't eat normal food or dessert" she said mystified.

"Sure. Bye" with that I hung up quickly. I was stumped but didn't want to dwell too long on the conversation. I was afraid I'd call her back and get yelled at again.

I quickly called back everyone else and received the same information. Ranger or one of the Merry Men had called my friends and family with the truth and tried to counteract the gossip. What's Ranger up to? I flopped down in my thinking position on my bed to try and figure out his angle. I slowly felt my eyes drift shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Thank you everyone for reviewing. I appreciate the continued support for my little story.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Ranger's POV**

I walked through my apartment and couldn't believe what a mess. The sprinklers dumped more water than necessary throughout the apartment. My home office and closet were fine because the door system worked as it was supposed to. I went into the closet and packed a duffle. I went into the bathroom and picked up my shower stuff and saw the tub was full and rose petals were floating on the top. I just shook my head, only my Babe. I had already seen all the candles in the apartment. The fire department and the cops had seen it too. They were quick to note Morelli was out of town on assignment and the place was set for seduction.

I didn't bother to refute their claims; it would do no good and only make it worse for Steph. Tank came in as I finished packing my duffle "You're a real piece of work Ranger."

I raised an eyebrow in response. Tank shook his head and said "You can't intimidate me Ricky; I've known you since boot camp."

"What's your problem Tank?" I knew it was serious when he called me Ricky. I always hated being called that.

"How could you tell that sweet girl all that bullshit you used on your fuck dolls? She ain't like them. You better fix it with her before the cop comes back and starts his moves again" was Tank's angry response.

"What exactly did Stephanie tell you?" I asked.

On a sigh Tank stated "Your life doesn't lend itself to relationships, you don't do stupid things like marriage and children. You hurt her, maybe even devastated her. Did you ever think this is the reason she keeps going back to the cop?"

It was my turn to sigh. "Christ, I don't know if I can fix it. She listened to all the shit I said and everything I've done doesn't matter. My family doesn't even have a key to my apartment. I don't let anyone drive my cars but I let her even though I know they won't last long."

Tank gave me an evil grin. "Where you gonna crash?"

I thought about it and decided on one thing. I was gonna invade Stephanie's space and apply pressure. Then I was gonna tell her how I felt about her. I smiled my wolf grin and replied "There is an upside to not being able to stay in my apartment." Tank gave me a look like I was crazy. "I'm moving into Stephanie's apartment. Have Hector install a security system, sensors on the windows and cameras on the fire escape and front door."

Tank shook his head. "She ain't gonna like this."

I smiled, "It'll be fine. I have to have security if I'm living in that apartment. Plus when Morelli shows up he can't surprise her."

I pulled out my cell and dialed the Plum house I heard Mrs. Plum answer and I said "Mrs. Plum this is Ranger Manoso, I need to tell you the truth of what happened tonight…"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. This is the last of the original chapters I had written. It's also the longest. I will try to keep to a weekly schedule of posting on Sunday but no promises. It will depend on how many hours I work each week.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Ranger's POV continued  
**

I quickly made my way to the garage, angled into the Turbo and drove to Stephanie's. I pulled into her lot and saw the lights were off. If I know her at all she turned off her phone and climbed into bed. She was going into denial.

I picked the lock on her door and quietly made my way to her bedroom. She was lying on her stomach her head was toward me. I turned on the light in the bathroom and closed the door so I could see her face and confirmed the tear tracks. "Oh Babe" I thought. I watched her stir and her eyes opened.

"Ranger, what are you doing here?" she sleepily asked.

I smiled at her innocence. "I have no place to stay Babe. Thought I'd crash here tonight."

She smiled at me and said "Mmm..kay. Come join me."

I was surprised by her reaction. "I will, but I need a shower first."

"…kay" she murmured sleepily.

I shook my head and stripped with an economy of movement. I turned the water on and climbed in. I smiled at the bottle of Bulgari shower gel. I quickly washed my hair and body, climbed out and dried off. I normally slept in the nude but wore black silk boxers when I slept with Babe. I grabbed my duffle and searched for the boxers but I didn't find them. Well, I guess I'll sleep in the nude. I always wake before her so she'll never know.

I climbed into bed next to Stephanie and pulled her close to me. I soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

I woke up to sun shining into my bedroom and noises from my living room. I was surprised by the warm body under me. I opened my eyes to see an expanse of mocha skin covering delicious muscles. Only one man would be in my bed with mocha skin and muscles. Ranger.

I looked up and saw him sleeping. I looked at the bedside clock, 8:00 am. Ranger never sleeps this late. It was at this moment I realized that I only felt skin. I did not feel the silk of his boxers. I knew I went to bed alone but I didn't remember him coming over. I thought about it as I continued to lie on his chest. I was afraid to move and wake him. He looked so peaceful; a little younger and more carefree as he slept.

I thought it was a dream that he came into my room and said he had no place to stay. I found that hard to believe, there were other apartments in the building. I knew he wouldn't stay with any of his men, they were terrified of him and it could undermine his authority. I also knew Tank had a house and he could stay there, Tank was one of the few who weren't afraid of him and Ranger's authority would be intact. I also knew that Lula and Tank were trying to work things out, only a handful of people knew about it. Ranger wouldn't want to stay at Tank's with Lula there.

I finally decided I needed to get up before I wet the bed. I slowly worked to extricate myself from Ranger without waking him unfortunately it didn't work. "Where you going Babe?"

I looked up and he had a sleepy smile on his face. God, he was so beautiful. He looked like a fallen angel. "I need the bathroom." He squeezed me and let me up as he threw the sheet off and grabbed a pair of running shorts and pulled them on. I think I had a hot flash. Wow he was beautiful.

I took care of business and showered quickly. I was confused. Ranger had a way of confusing me. I walked out of the bedroom to find Hector, Vince and Ram installing a security system. "What are you doing?" I screeched.

Ram swallowed hard and looked at me. "Ummm… Boss asked that a security system be installed along with sensors on the windows and cameras on the front door and fire escape while he's staying here."

I watched as Vince translated the conversation to Hector who began to laugh and started speaking rapidly in Spanish. Vince and Ram both smiled. I however got pissed, "What did he say?"

Vince smiled and said "Boss should know better than to do this without speaking to you first. You're going to flay him alive when he gets back from his run."

I huffed and stomped into the kitchen. There was a fresh pot of coffee so I poured a cup then reached into the refrigerator for milk and gasped in shock. The refrigerator was full of Ranger food; it looked like a hamster's idea of heaven. I couldn't believe the nerve; he just moved himself in. I thought about that until I heard Ranger enter my apartment. I was working myself into a good mad.

I looked toward the door and saw Ranger enter wearing a pair of running shorts and shoes. He had stripped off his shirt and used it to wipe the sweat off his face and chest. I unconsciously licked my lips. He was softly speaking to the guys and I saw a white paper bag in his hand.

He made his way over, placing a kiss on top of my head and the bag in front of me. "I brought you a peace offering."

"You didn't even know I was mad at you" I stated.

He gave me a bright smile and said "Babe" before moving to the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and my eyes glazed over at the thought of naked Ranger in my shower. I knew he'd been naked in my bed and I had a hot flash.

What was going on with Ranger? The guys were putting in the camera at the front door and the other on the fire escape. About 15 minutes later Ranger came out of the bedroom dressed in his normal SWAT gear. He went into the kitchen then carried out a small fruit salad, organic plain yogurt, granola and a cup of coffee. He sat next to me and advised "Ella will be in to clean and pick up laundry. She will stock the refrigerator; if you want her to pick up anything leave her a note. She's more than happy to get anything you need. The men delivered a check to Dillon to cover your rent for the remainder of your lease. Someone will drop off dinner at 6 each evening for us."

I sat there doing my fish impression. I was stunned that he set all this up and a little pissed. "Will you explain to me what the heck is going on?"

"I just did Babe" he said seriously.

"Umm… no you didn't. I don't recall giving you permission to stay here or put a security system in my apartment." He gave me a raised eyebrow in response. "Ranger of course you can stay here, god only knows why you'd want to. This has to be the most unsecure apartment in the western hemisphere. I appreciate Ella and having my rent paid but you don't have to do all this. It's my fault you have no place to live."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them and replied "Babe, I have a house about an hour from here. It's too far to travel from daily, I don't want to stay with Tank because Lula is there and I refuse to throw men out of one of the apartments on four. I can't stay in one of the two bedrooms; the men may not respect me after staying in the same apartment."

I rolled my eyes "I love Lula but there is no way you could stay with Tank while she's there. The snoring alone is reason enough, but she would love to see you naked and she'd ask a lot of questions. As far as your men, they are terrified of you; I don't think you have to worry about the respect issue. They might have a heart attack at the thought of sharing with you."

He smiled at my comments. "I want the security system not just for myself but for you. You will be in danger having me stay here. Ella loves taking care of you and your place is smaller than mine. She'll even send dessert. The rent is my way of contributing to the household expenses."

"Fine. How long until you can move back?"

"Not sure. They have to rewire the electric; the sprinkler system will be replaced, new drywall, all new furniture, appliances and flooring. I also think I'm going to expand into the empty storage room so there's at least another bedroom. It'll take a few months."

"Months?" I asked. Ranger nodded yes. Oh shit, I can't live with him that long with my hormones. What about Joe, I thought. Wait, Joe and I were off again and he left on assignment. We always broke up before he had to leave. I'm done with those mind games. What the heck am I going to do with Ranger? I can't live with him for months I might jump him. Shit, I'm in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. I'm not very good at responding to review but they are appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I looked at Ranger with my mouth gaping like a fish. Ranger gave me one of his special smiles. "Babe, it won't be that bad. I'll take you to my house on the weekends."

I swallowed hard. "I thought the Bat Cave was forever?"

"Babe."

I decided to drop that for now but I had another question for him. "Ranger, why did you call my mother?"

He looked me in the eyes, I could tell he was serious and what he said was important. "I didn't want her to hear all the lies. I heard some of the cops talking and I didn't want you to have to deal with being yelled at for trying to do something nice for me."

I was skeptical "Really? You only wanted to help? I really appreciate it. It was nice not to get yelled at by my mother."

Ranger stood from the table and said "No price Babe." He kissed the top of my head and strolled out the door. I watched his muscles flex as he walked away.

I heard laughter and looked around. Ram, Vince and Hector were standing in the living room, laughing. Hector said something and Ram translated "There's one way to get Bombshell to focus. She just needs to watch the boss walk away."

I gave them the Burg death glare but they didn't keel over. They just smiled so in my snottiest tone I asked "Are you done yet?"

Vince got himself under control and said "Yeah, let me show you how to use it."

Vince walked me through turning the system on and off. I gasped when he gave me the code and when he asked why I shrugged. The real reason for the gasp was the code that Ranger chose was the date we met.

I left for a day of chasing skips but was sadly disappointed when I arrived at the office and Connie had no files for me. Good thing Ranger had paid my rent.

Lula started "Girl, I can't believe you got that fine ass Ranger staying with you after you destroyed his apartment. That man just has ta love you."

I just shook my head. "We're friends Lula. That's it. Besides I'm with Morelli."

Connie jumped in "Morelli? I thought you broke up before he left town."

I sighed "We did, but it feels unfinished."

Lula huffed "Girl you gots to get him outta yo system and what better way ta do dat than to ride Batman all night long."

"Ranger doesn't want a relationship and I can't do the friends with benefit thing with him. I need more, not necessarily marriage but at least an exclusive relationship."

Connie looked thoughtful for a moment and asked "Have you asked him what he wants? I've thought there was something between the two of you for a while and I think if you gave him some encouragement you could have whatever you wanted from him."

"I'll think about it Connie. Maybe I should do something so I'm not letting Morelli weasel his way back into my life again."

Connie and Lula both smiled but it was Connie who spoke next. "Steph, you always let Morelli back into your bed and your life no matter what crap he pulls on you. He may have a fine ass but he doesn't treat you right. A man that loves you would protect you and stand up for you. When was the last time he did that?"

Lula decided she had been quiet long enough and had calmed down from the idea of my sleeping with Ranger. Her speech was less street when she was calm. "White girl, Super Cop ain't got shit on Batman. He doesn't want to settle down anymore than you do. He's playin' yo mama something fierce to make hisself look good."

Connie chimed in "She's right Steph. Everyone thinks he's distracting from his own activities by throwing you under the bus. The entire TPD has no idea where he is half the time or what he does with Terry Gilman. They just respect you too much to say anything."

I was overcome with shock. I had no idea what to say, I needed to think. I decided to run back home and lay on my bed in my thinking position before Ranger came home. Whoa, where did that thought come from. "You've both given me something to think about. I think I need to take some time to run it through my head."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

I drove home and walked up to my apartment. Ella was there; she had finished cleaning and had the laundry ready to go. "Oh Stephanie, I wasn't expecting you. I left a strawberry chocolate cheesecake in the refrigerator for you. Ranger said you'd need dessert tonight."

"Ella, you are a goddess. I think I love you" said Stephanie. Ella laughed as she left.

I walked into the bathroom and was surprised to see it sparkling. She had fluffy towels hanging from the towel bar, just like the ones in Ranger's apartment. I walked into the bedroom and looked under the bed. She had cleaned out all the dust bunnies hiding under there. There was a lingerie chest wardrobe against the far wall. The chair Ranger sat was no longer in the room. I opened the drawers of the chest to see my things had been taken out of my chest of drawers and put in here. I opened the drawers of my chest and I saw Rangers t-shirts neatly folded, another drawer had his socks along with a single pair of silk boxers. I opened the wardrobe and saw sweaters, button-down shirts, jackets and dress pants along with his cargos hanging neatly.

I stood there and stared at his clothes hanging in the wardrobe. They looked right hanging in my bedroom. I was in trouble. I didn't know how long I could hold out against Ranger's charm. He really could be charming when he wanted to and women were helpless against him. I had to admit if only to myself that I was completely in love with him already. And that was a problem. I knew he didn't feel the same way and I needed to remember that or I would be left with a broken heart when he pulled away again.

I lay on the bed in my thinking position and yawned. I quickly fell asleep. Next thing I knew my cell phone was ringing. "Hello" I groggily said.

"Stephanie this is your mother" like I could ever forget "Carlos called and said the two of you would be here for dinner. I have no idea what to make besides a roast chicken."

"Mom, calm down. He likes brown rice, vegetables and salad."

"I'll go to Whole Foods to get the rice and vegetables" she replied before hanging up. I swear it's getting weirder and weirder.

I decided to finish my nap when I heard the Batman ringtone. "Yo."

"Yo yourself" he chuckled "Babe I'll be home at five so we can go to dinner at your parents.".

"Why are you doing this?"

"I love you Babe and your family is important to you. I'll go to dinner with you and try to stay out of your grandmother's reach."

"Thanks Ranger, I love you too."

"Babe" he said before hanging up.

Oh crap, I didn't really say it did I? Maybe he won't realize I meant it. I mean I do love him as a friend. I decided to get back to my nap. I didn't want to think about it anymore.

At four I woke up and jumped in the shower and did my normal routine including shaving. Once that was done I dried my hair and did my makeup light. I walked into the bedroom in my robe to find Ranger lounging on the bed. His feet and chest were bare. I licked my lips and he gave me a wolf grin. "Babe" was all he said.

"Umm… sh…showers free" I stuttered. What that man does to me is really not fair. I certainly don't have that effect on him. I watched him gracefully rise from the bed and walk into the bathroom. I sighed once he closed the door. I needed to get dressed and out of there before he walked out again. I knew he'd walk out naked. It's not like he has a reason to hide his perfect body. I quickly put on a bra and panty set. I reached in the closet and grabbed a stretchy tank, denim skirt and sandals. I quickly pulled the tank and skirt on, walking out with the sandals in my hand as I heard him opening the door.

Five minutes later he walked out of the bedroom in faded blue jeans that molded to his thighs and a black t-shirt that molded to his abs. He had on a pair of sneakers, black of course. His short hair was spiky and he looked amazing. "See something you like?" he asked.

"Oh yeah" I blurted out then could feel my face heat up. Crap, he's dangerous. "We can't be late or dinner will be ruined."

"Let's roll" he said with a grin. He grabbed a bouquet of flowers and a couple of bottles of wine from the table on his way out the door.

I watched him walk down the hall and knew I was in trouble. He was going to charm Helen Plum and then she'd be planning a wedding. A wedding he'd never agree to.


	8. Chapter 8

See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.

I was inspired by a recent PM to add to the story. I know it's short but it's something. My muse has fled again and I'm trying to force her into submission.

* * *

We walked out to the parking lot and I saw a new black Porsche. "Ranger, is that a new car?"

He grinned "Yeah Babe, the brand new 911 Turbo S, 560 horsepower. Top speed 197 miles per hour and goes 0-60 in 2.9 seconds."

I mumbled under my breath "Boys and their toys." I heard him chuckle as he slid into the car. It smelled so good. Leather and Ranger. We made good time to my parents. When we pulled up I saw my mother and grandmother on the porch. Thank god the Kloughn's weren't there.

"Ready Babe" he asked.

"I suppose" was my reply.

He slid out of the car and walked around the car and opened my door. He held out his hand and helped me out of the car. He grabbed the wine and flowers from the backseat and held my hand as we walked up to the door. "Hi Mom, you remember Ranger."

"Hello Carlos, so nice to see you again. Come in" my mother said.

Ranger smiled, his full 200 watt smile and my mother was slightly stunned and began to blush like a school girl. Carlos Manoso was a dangerous man, in more ways than one. "Thank you Mrs. Plum. I brought some wine for the table."

"Oh, thank you Carlos. That was so kind of you."

Grandma wasn't about to be left out. "What a polite stud muffin you are."

He smiled that million dollar smile at Grandma and she blushed. "These are for you, ma'am" he said handing the bouquet of Gerber daisies to her.

"Aren't you the one." I saw tears in her eyes "No one has brought me flowers since my Herb died." Grandma grabbed Ranger's hand and pulled him into the house. "Now, you must come in here and say hello to Frank. Maybe he'll talk tonight."

He looked back at me and mouthed 'help' as they made their way in and I couldn't help but giggle. Mr. Charm did it to himself. I was actually pretty shocked that she didn't try to feel him up. I made my way into the living room only to see my father engrossed in a conversation with Ranger. My mother called me into the kitchen.

"Oh Stephanie he's such a nice man. He's so handsome. He brought your grandmother flowers and an expensive wine for dinner. Joseph never did anything like this. I think that we've wasted too much time on him, I think you should marry Carlos."

"Seriously mom, I think you need to relax. We're friends that's it. Now I'm going to set the table."

I sat through dinner in awe. I had never seen this side of Ranger. Oh wait a minute this wasn't Ranger, this was Carlos. He was charming, funny, talkative and I think my family was in love with him by the end of dinner. Grandma never tried to grope him, my mother giggled and my father joined the conversation. After a desert of angel food cake with fresh berries and whip cream for everyone but Ranger he went into the garage with my father. I was stuck in the kitchen helping to wash the dishes and listening to how wonderful Ranger was. Finally Ranger came in with my father, laughing, patting each other on the back and smelling of cigar smoke.

"Ready to go Babe?"

"Sure, I have to get up early for work in the morning" I replied.

My mother couldn't let that go "Well if you'd get married Stephanie you wouldn't have to work."

I glared at her "I want to work and I'm not getting married."

Ranger grinned "Don't worry Mrs. Plum, I'll take care of her until the wedding. I'll ask her when she's ready."

My mother smiled, tears in her eyes. "Really? Oh, that's wonderful Carlos. You have to call me Helen. I can't wait to start planning."

I was gaping like a fish. "wh..wha… what do you mean we…wedd…wedding."

"Babe you know that you want to plan it yourself and you'll say yes" he replied.

I just stood there until he dragged me out the door and put me in the car. Once he closed his door I came out of my stupor to shriek "Are you insane. You told my mother we were getting married. She's never gonna leave you alone now. I hope you're happy."

He began to laugh a full on laugh. He has no idea what lengths my mother will go to get me married off. Anyone remember Dave the serial killer who was a good Burg boy. Let the fun begin.


	9. Chapter 9

See chapter 1 for the disclaimer

I actually wrote it a week ago but was too tired to proof read it and then life happened. Between work and appointments this week I just got a chance to proof it. I don't know why I bother, I always miss something. All mistakes are mine.

Thank you everyone for your encouraging words and reviews, I really do appreciate it.

* * *

We pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building and naturally he got a spot up front. Seriously, I'm by the dumpster, whatever! I hop out of the car as soon as it's in park and power walk to the elevator. I can't believe him. What kind of game is he playing? When he pushes me away again and there's no wedding I'll have to listen to my mother. Not him, he gets to walk away free and clear. I'll be getting phone calls and lectures about how I can't keep a man. I'm stunned by what he's been up to.

I quickly get in the elevator pushing the button to close the doors as I see him enter the building. I need some space. When I get to my door, I punch the code into the keypad, the door opens to him sitting in the living room with the TV is on. I walk into the living room and stand in front of the TV; he looks at me with his lips tilted up at the corners. "What the hell are you up to? You have no idea what kind of havoc you've created in my life. It'll be all over the Burg tomorrow that we're getting married Mr. My Life Doesn't Lend Itself To Relationships. Mr. My Love Comes With a Condom Not a Ring."

"Babe."

"That's not an answer!"

"Stephanie, things have changed in my life. I'm in a different place and I can offer you things I couldn't when I said those things. I love you. Always have, always will."

I stood there, speechless. After a few minutes of staring at each other I finally broke down "Are you serious? I mean, I don't want to ruin our friendship because this could end really badly if you're not serious Ranger."

"I'm always serious. I never say anything I don't mean. I love you and want to spend my life with you and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it clear to you I'm in this for the long haul. We're going to do this Babe and it's going to be better than good." He pulled me into his lap and continued "I'm going to treat you like a Queen because that's what you deserve. How about I take you to dinner tomorrow night at KC Prime in Lawrenceville?"

"Yes, I'd love to go there with you. I heard the food is good, I asked Joe to take me there once but he always said he was too busy."

Ranger shook his head; he heard that Morelli frequented the restaurant with Terri Gilman at least once a month. The cop was a fool to take Gilman there but not the woman he wants to marry. "I'd like you to consider working full time at Rangeman not just doing searches. I think you'd be perfect in client relations you have a way with people that my men and myself do not. If you think about it all the female clients would be more at ease with you."

"I'll think about it but I know that I'll have to carry a gun and use the gym. You know I hate that and you'll make me eat rabbit food" I huffed.

"Babe, if you exercise and go running with me I won't give you such a hard time about what you eat but I'd like to have you around another 50 or 60 years. I want you to be healthy so we can be together longer."

Well when he put it that way. "I suppose that means you want me to go running with you in the morning" I grumbled.

"Yeah, I'd like you to go but only if you want to go. I won't force you, that hasn't gone so well before."

"Ok, I'll go with you but I'll probably be grumpy when you get me up."

He gave me his 200 watt smile, "Babe I wouldn't expect anything less. Now let's get ready for bed. I know you want to take a shower to help you relax. I also have another request." I gave him a raised eyebrow, okay two. He gave me a small smile "I'd like you to think about taking some yoga classes. It'll help keep you flexible, it's a great way to exercise and it'll help you obtain inner peace."

"I'll think about it. Do you do yoga? Yeah Babe it helps me stay centered. We do a class in the morning down in the gym but we're experienced, started doing it years ago in the Army during Ranger training."

I thought about it and all the guys have that Zen thing going on. They all work out but it probably helps to be flexible and I heard being flexible can improve your sex life. Then again I might die if it gets any better with Ranger. I sat in Ranger's lap for a few more minutes and decided to get up and shower. I had used Nair this morning so I didn't need to shave and I got a bikini wax yesterday when I got my mani/pedi with Lula. There was a new place that opened not that far from Stark Street and employed former prostitutes. Lula's friend Jackie was working there as well as a few other women she knew. They were realizing it wasn't safe on the streets and your life expectancy wasn't long. I was glad to support them in trying to better their life.

I thought about what to wear to dinner with Ranger tomorrow and decided I needed a new dress. Something classy, I wanted to look like I deserved to be seen with him. He always looked like he stepped off the cover of GQ. When I finished showering I put on a little pink cotton cami and short set and walked into the bedroom. What I saw was enough to fuel my fantasies for years to come; Ranger was sitting in bed with his lap top on one of those lap desks in just his black silk boxers. He looked incredibly sexy and all I wanted was to lick him like an ice cream cone. I tried to act like it was no big deal and climbed into bed to read a book Mary Lou loaned me. It was _Look Again_ by Lisa Scottoline. We sat there doing our own thing for about an hour when Ranger closed his lap top and announced he was going to sleep. I set my book on the bedside table and lay on my side of the bed. Ranger pulled me to him so he was spooning me from behind. It was the best way to fall asleep.


End file.
